Yoshimitsu (Jason) Valentine
"Isn't this an exciting way to end a party?" Profile He looks like a Japanese Yakuza and seems a little intimidating... He's very passionate and all about honor, but I don't think he sees me as his equal... If you pick him... "Yoshi... I mean, Jason, is loud, bad tempered, and obsessed with his so-called Yakuza heritage. I do trust his swordsmanship during fights though." — Chance Valentine "Yoyo's a great guy! Knows how to party..and cook too! He's not the most polite person on earth, but, he's got a chivalrous samurai spirit in him" — Irving Monroe Season 1 This hot-headed yakuza has decided that you're his perfect... apprentice?! He's far from gentle with his words, but he always keeps you close by. Are you really only an apprentice to him...? Season 2 With Yoshimitsu as the new leader of the Valentine gang, no yakuza can stand in the way! Bur power has affected the way Yoshimitsu treats you. Are you part of the gang... or just another girlfriend? Season 3 With you at his side, Yoshimitsu's work is smooth sailing. But a new business partner isn't the only unexpected surprise affecting you. Could it be that you're...?! Season 4 Your wedding day is perfect, until Yoshimitsu's life is threatened! 10 years later, that day comes back to haunt your family. Can you an Yoshimitsu protect your two beautiful children from the past? Season 5 Tadatora finds a cursed sword hidden in the mansion?! Mysteries unravel as you and Yoshimitsu tell your kids the story of how you came to possess it. Is it safe to dig into the past? Season 6 While on vacation in New York, your son receives a mystical scroll that can predict the future! But when the scroll shows Yoshimitsu's downfall, you will stop at nothing to prevent it from coming true! Can you save your family in time? Season 7 You and Yoshimitsu take your kids to Japan to explore their heritage! But after an unexpected event at a special shrine, you find yourselves in the middle of a yakuza war! Will Yoshimitsu be able to defend your honor? Season 8 When the gang becomes wanted criminals in Japan, Yoshimitsu goes head to head with the yakuza to clear the Valentine name! Can you and Yoshimitsu gain the power necessary to save your loved ones? Trivia * Yoshimitsu was abandoned at a young age and was adopted by Franco Valentine. He was raised by the latter and later left the gang with his brother, Chance. * He has a red Mohawk and tattoos on his arms. His eyes are red colored * He is very flirty person which causes him and Aurora to have fights over hot girls that they meet. He is a very cultured person like his brother, Chance, and is also interested in learning about his Japanese roots. Gallery Yoshimitsu S1E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E1 Yoshimitsu S1E4.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E4 Yoshimitsu S1E9.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E9 Yoshimitsu S1E9-2.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E9 Yoshimitsu S1E16.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E16 Yoshimitsu S1E19.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S1E19 Yoshimitsu S2E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E1 Yoshimitsu S2E3.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E3 Yoshimitsu S2E10.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E10 Yoshimitsu S2E10-2.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E10 Yoshimitsu S2E15.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E15 Yoshimitsu S2E19.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S2E19 Yoshimitsu S3E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S3E1 Yoshimitsu S3E6.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S3E6 Yoshimitsu S3E11.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S3E11 Yoshimitsu S4E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S3E17 Yoshimitsu S4E4.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S4E4 Yoshimitsu S4E8.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S4E8 Yoshimitsu S4E12.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S4E12 Yoshimitsu S5E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S5E1 Yoshimitsu S5E5.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S5E5 Yoshimitsu S5E9.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S5E5 Yoshimitsu S5E12.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S5E12 Yoshimitsu S6E1.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S6E1 Yoshimitsu S6E5.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S6E5 Yoshimitsu S6E9.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S6E9 Yoshimitsu S6E12.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S6E12 Yoshimitsu S7E3.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S7E3 Yoshimitsu S7E5.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S7E5 Yoshimitsu S7E8.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S7E8 Yoshimitsu S7E11.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S7E11 Yoshimitsu S8E2.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S8E2 Yoshimitsu S8E5.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S8E5 Yoshimitsu S8E7.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S8E7 Yoshimitsu S8E12.jpg|Yoshimitsu Valentine S8E12 Category:Gangsters in Love Category:Male Characters Category:Male Love Interests